Heartbreak (destiel)
by AlphaWolfOfRed67
Summary: Dean got his heart broke by the angel, those words, "I love someone else", making his heart ache. Fortunately, Gabriel is there to offer much needed support, much to Dean' surprise.


Dean Winchester was no stranger to pain. In fact, he was accustomed to it, knowing the burning sensations of a traveling bullet ripping through flesh and bone, the sting it left behind and he had more fists to the jaw than he cared to count. It would probably be impossible to considering the amount of tussles he's been in. Agony, it was known, he had felt it multiple times and continued to feel it every day as his life as a hunter called for misfortune. It called for pain, tears, things going south, fears. It was a hard job but he did it exceptionally well and saved lives. Even if they couldn't every single one, they made a difference and nothing in the world was more important than giving someone another day, to let them live. You lose some, you win some, and in the end there may be casualties but for the people they do save, it's something worth being grateful for but it does hurt knowing you gave it your all but you couldn't save everyone. Dean had accepted this long ago and so that sorrow melted away like the wax to a lit candle. He had learned to accept it but right in that moment he felt a new kind of despair and it was that of heartache, betrayal. The one thing he had NEVER felt so strongly than right now.

Dean looked at the angel with the ice blue orbs, eyes so beautiful they resembled water to a large ocean and just staring into them he could get lost. He usually did, just being consumed by their depth, but now it was a different kind of feeling as the hunter became lost for words, unable to form coherent sentences simply because he was shocked speechless by the man' words. They struck his chest like a arrow flying through the air and embedding in his heart. It surely bled and he wanted to weep as the realization sunk in and the world stopped spinning, also coming to a slow still. The air in his lungs became trapped and he didn't know how to react. The ability to breathe, something that came so naturally since birth, was now one he didn't own. He didn't hear right, he couldn't have, but then why did Castiel have that sorrowful look in his eyes and wore a frown upon his angelic face?

Dean stood there in front of baby, the door opened, his hand resting against the top, incapable of speaking for long moments but when he finally released the air in his lungs, he spoke and his voice was low, a coated with disbelief, "what?"

He asked, needed to hear what the angel said because he HAD to have misheard, HOPED, he had.

Gabriel somehow felt the distress between the hunter and his brother and he felt bad. He teleported to dean, knowing Castiel had done something to hurt the older Winchester. He just didn't know what and he saw Dean with Cas in front of baby. He didn't want to interfere with the feud between the two, knowing it was between them. He made sure he was quiet with his arrival and he watched the two for a moment, seeing just how hurt Dean looks. He looked like a deer cause in the headlights of a truck, he wanted to comfort them but also wanted to understand the situation before he added any of his own input. He didn't know if he should or if he'd just make it worst. He again just stood there, watching the hunter and angel staring at one another.

Castiel, neither Dean, was aware of the archangels presence. He was too focused on his hunter, or, well, his ex hunter. He stared at him with a mixture of emotions that clashed inside of him and bubbled to the surface becoming glass orbs threatening to spill water. For a moment, he didn't answer the man because saying it once already was hard and even though he meant it, the look on Dean' face broke his heart.

"I don't...Dean. I love someone else."

He finally repeated himself and waited with bated breath as he knew the man' reaction would not be something he wanted to face but knew he needed to because their love simply faded with time, at least, his had.

"There's someone else. I'm sorry..."

Dean' eyes slowly widened when Castiel answered and the shock in his expression was evident but so was the hurt. He felt a phantom pain pierce his chest and it was massive, making his body start to visibly shake from the emotions that started to arise. He wasn't a man that cried often and when he did it was when he had finally had enough and at his breaking point or something greatly impacted him to the point he could feel his very heart shatter to pieces. That moment was the perfect example of his organ, that pumped precious blood through his veins, exploding into a million sharp shards. He would say they cut into him even from within seeing as the ache traveled throughout his body, like blades shredding wood, because it was that painful to hear such a proclamation slip past the angels lips.

"What...?" He asked, his voice cracking, the tears spilling over his eyes and making glistening trails down his cheeks.

Castiel couldn't see such a expression on Dean' face, placed there by him, and in a second without another thing said between them, disappeared with a flutter of wings, leaving Dean standing in the silence of heartbreak.

Dean jerked slightly when the man vanished like a magician with his tricks and he found his eyes blinking several times, the water wetting he eyes lashes and forming small droplets still.

He raised a hand and ran it down his pale face. He was strong, independent, hell, he was the son of John Winchester, but he had never felt so weak before. He knees threatened to buckle and take him to the ground in a kneeling position but he kept them from bending and causing him to crash down regardless. How, he didn't know, because every fiber of his being simply wanted to die. It was Castiel' love that held him up, supported him, helped him through the hard times and the trails of life that excluded as well as included hunting. He was the reason he continued to fight so hard.

Now? He was about to collapse under the pressure of loss.

Dean felt a weight press down on his shoulder, the action unexpected and caused him to flinch, but unlike the other times where is instinctive action was to go for the gun tucked away in the hem of his pants, he did nothing else. He was broken and if it was a monster or some supernatural creature wanting his head on a silver plater then so be it.

Gabriel stood in shock as he heard his brother speak, he could see the pain in both parts face but he wondered how his brother could love another. He looked at Dean worriedly, he never was on to be good with helping others or emotions in general since most his life was built around being bubby, cocky or sarcastic but he felt bad for the hunter. He finally made his presence know as he slowly and hesitantly walked up to Dean, carefully putting his hand on the hunter's shoulder.

Dean was taken back when he heard a recognizable voice that followed.

"Dean?" He said is name softly, trying to show that even though he had always never been one to help him that he would be there for him. He wouldn't take his brothers side in this as this was just awful, Dean had given his life for Cas more than one, and what could the other person have that dean didn't. They couldn't live normal lives at this point and Cas and dean had been together for so long. His eyes were soft as he watched the hunter a bit concerned and genuinely wanting to help the obviously hurt man.

"I'm here if you need to talk. I'm not a therapist but I promise I can try to help..."

Dean looked to see the one and only trickster standing beside him, Gabriel, the last person he expected to see and stared at him with surprise but it didn't cover up the pain in his eyes.

"Gabriel? You heard..."

He stated rather than asked and sighed heavily before raising a hand and covering his face, trying hiding the evidence that he had been crying even if it was pointless seeing as Gabriel saw everything that just transpired between he and Castiel.

Gabriel looked at him and clenched his jaw a little and nodded to Dean's statement.

"Yeah. I saw the last half of it. I'm so sorry Dean..."

He said honestly, he still had his hand on his shoulder slightly and watched as he hid his face. He knew the hunter was crying and he didn't blame him or judge him at all. He probably would've been crying too if he was in the same situation.

"Listen, I know you hate me and I'm probably the last person you want to talk to after this but trust me. I love Cas, but if he did this to you then he's an asshole."

He paused and sighed softly as he looked at Dean with a small frown.

"Just I honestly think you're the last person this should ever happen to..."

Dean snorted at that, trying to brush off the fact he was effected so much by their 'break up' but truth was no matter how hard he tried to play it off and act like it want nothing to him that Cas broke his heart he couldn't. His jaw clenched and his nose twitches as the tears tried to turn into open sobs. He wasn't a chick. He wouldn't let a sound like that escape his throat. That's what he told himself, anyway, but his brain didn't listen and a small, wound sound ripped out unwillingly and the sob was heard. The hunter hated it, this feeling, this storm that was suddenly placed over him and the roar of the thunder, his fast pounding heart loud enough to be one, that was audible but only in his ears. It didn't seem to matter that Gabriel was his least favorite person as he found himself saying,

"I loved him Gabriel. I LOVED him." He sniffed and lowered his hand, turning his head away from the archangel.

Gabriel watched him still and stayed quiet for a little so that dean could wrap his head around it. He frowned as Dean spoke and he listened.

"I know Dean. I could tell you did and I know he did too. I just don't know why he did that."

He sighed again quietly, he wasn't exactly sure why but he felt the need to comfort Dean and he slowly embraced the man. He would easily move away if Dean didn't accept the gesture but he just tried to hug him anyways.

Dean felt arms circle him, pulling him close, and into a strong chest. He stiffened the slightest bit as a show of display wasn't something he allowed often, not even with Sam, but he didn't push the angel away, didn't have the strength to, and melted into his embrace. It took a moment for the hunter to return the action but when he did it was tightly. Despite everything Gabriel had put them though, he didn't hate the guy, not completely, and the shared moment between them would always remain in the closet which is why he allowed his walls to fully crumble and he cried into Gabriel' shoulder. He let the pain out and he did I in the form of tears and heart wrenching sobs.


End file.
